1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems that automatically evacuate water from a sump pit, either into a washbasin or to the exterior of a building, by using domestic water as the sole source of motive power. Such a system may be used in conjunction with a standard electric sump pump, or independently, as in the case when electric power is lost. The present inventive sump water evacuation system requires no floats or batteries, can be incorporated in Radon-remediated buildings, and can evacuate water against either zero or positive backpressure.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Currently there are devices that will automatically pump water out of a sump pit in the event that electricity to run the pump is lost, or if the primary pump experiences electrical or mechanical failure. One such auxiliary pump employs an on/off switch attached to the pump's float mechanism that energizes a solenoid valve when the water level is higher than normal, thereby allowing domestic water pressure to power a Venturi ejector/eductor pump. However, such a system requires a backup battery system. Another system in the prior art requires the homeowner to be at home during the power outage to connect a commercially available Venturi ejector/eductor pump to a faucet, as well as to position a garden hose into the sump pit, and then to turn on the domestic water faucet for the duration of the flood condition. Once the flood condition subsides, the homeowner must turn off the faucet manually so that water is not unnecessarily wasted. There is yet another sump evacuation pump that is powered solely by water power, but which relies on a float located in the sump pit, mounted slightly higher relative to the float which activates the primary electric sump pump. This float connects by a lever arm to a valve, such as a ball valve, and when the sump water level rises enough will cause the valve to open, thereby allowing faucet water to flow through a Venturi ejector/eductor pump and thereby initiating the sump water evacuation. This system claims to be able to evacuate two gallons of accumulating sump water for every gallon of domestic water throughput. Such systems that rely on floats do not readily lend themselves to incorporation into Radon gas remediated sump pits because the lever arm that penetrates the sump pit cover would have to be fitted with a dynamic seal to ensure gas tight integrity. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art.